Mistletoe Mischievousness
by EmeryEnya
Summary: The reader has a bit of a misadventure while christmas shopping that results in meeting Sam Winchester and getting something that for sure wasn't on her list. Fluffy Christmas Story.


**_Mistletoe Mischievousness_**

You walk briskly along the winter streets, dodging people, bumping elbows and muttering apologies. Every shop lining the street has lights stringed up around the windows. They shine brightly in the darkness that was falling just as fast as the white flakes that filled the air. The whole scene looks like it belongs on the Hallmark cards you send to your aunt every year. Christmas is your favorite time of the year you think to yourself as you continue to drift past the store fronts, gazing in to see if anything catches your fancy. You stand gazing at the holiday set of Christmas Classics when a small laugh catches your attention. You turn to see a happy couple standing in the doorway of the candle store. They were looking up at the mistletoe hanging above them giggling and stealing small kisses like a like a bunch of teenagers playing spin the bottle. You know it's rude to stare but you just can't help it. Envy rose inside of you. They seemed so content and happy together and here you stand, cold and alone. Life sucked sometimes. The picture perfect couple finally moved on with their lives and you decide that you should too.

Walking along, albeit a little sadder than before, you continue to peruse when, suddenly, the smell of hot chocolate assails your nose. Straight ahead is the most inviting coffee shop you have ever seen. On either side of the bright red door are large windows set in dark wood, allowing the cold public to see the warmth of a real wood fire and dozens of tables and couches, filled with smiling people. Every time the door was opens the delicious smells of lattes, scones, and rich dark coffee were released. You pick up your pace, eager for warmth and food to distract you from the loneliness you are feeling.

You are almost to the door of the shop when you are stopped abruptly by being unceremoniously jostled by a passing stranger. You would have fallen onto the cold, slick pavement if you hadn't fallen into the chest of yet another stranger. You look up and your eyes meet the most beautiful pair of big brown eyes you have ever seen. His long brown hair was slightly hidden by a white beanie. You both gaze at each other for a long moment before you realize you are still leaning heavily into the most handsome man you have ever met, both hands still holding the lapels of his jacket. You, shocked and sure this man felt as awkward as you do, immediately try to right yourself much to quickly. You slip again, this time on the ice at your feet and his arms tighten around you, lifting you up to a standing position. You look up at him again, dreading the look of annoyance that must be there by now. Instead you find a twinkle in his big, puppy dog, eyes as he begins to laugh. You let go of your embarrassment and began to laugh as well.

"Are you okay miss? That could have been a nasty fall." he says, looking down at you, concerned.

"N-no I'm fine." you say as you notice that he hasn't removed his arms from around you.

You turn in an effort to see who bumped you and so does he. You see his lips press together in what looks as annoyance as he gazes at the bow legged man in a leather jacket with the dirty blond hair walking jauntily down the street. You pick out a few choice phrases for him before your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"The name is Sam, by the way." He says quietly as he lets his arms fall back down to his sides. You miss their warmth as soon as he lets go. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, waiting for a response.

"I'm Y/N."

Out of no where you hear a whistle and laughter close by. Turning to look you see the passing strangers looking at both of you with smilies and winks.

"What are they laughing at?" You wonder out loud.

Sam clears his throat uncomfortably.

"I think they are they are looking at us...under here..." The words leave his mouth as he looks up.

You look up too, seeing the bundle of mistletoe swaying in the wind.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

You both stand awkwardly in the door way, the crowd of people making it impossible to leave the alcove. You look down at your boots a fierce blush coming to your cheeks, curtesy of every whistle and wink. Strong fingers creep under your chin, lifting your eyes to meet Sam's. There is a shy, yet somehow still flirtatious smile on his face.

"May I?" he asks softly, questioning eyes piercing yours. You pause, not believing that you are actually considering saying yes. Giving your first kiss to a complete stranger. Screw it, you need a good story to tell your grandchildren anyway. You blow all of the thoughts that scream no and nod your head slowly. Sam smiles largely and dips his head, moving his hand from your cheek to the back of your neck as his other hand crawls around your waist, pulling you closer. His lips finally meet yours, and your eyes close, relishing the feeling but still nervous that it will be obvious that you had never done this before. Sam seems to notice your inhibition and hold his lips still against yours for a moment before he slowly moves them, gentle and practiced. You finally work up the courage to attempt at kissing him back and he smilies against your lips. Your hands come to rest on his shoulders and time stops all together.

It takes some time for you and Sam to move from the doorway into the actual coffee shop but that was the last time you ever went Christmas shopping alone.


End file.
